


Light and Dark

by Lady_Infinity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dragon heir magic, Dragons, Everyone thinks Light is a boy, Gen, Light Goodheart (OC), Light is mine, Light uses swear words and the Latin language, Light's a kid, MOTHERFUCKING DRAGONS!!!!, Original Character(s), So the Latin's probably butchered to Hell and back, Wal, Wal acts like Light's big brother!, Wal belongs to my good friend TiddusFFX97 on FF.Net, Who dresses like a boy, google translate latin, she's a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Infinity/pseuds/Lady_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fairy Tail guild all know of one team who is hardly at the building. Always on missions, always searching for answers, only talking to required guild members. This team, however, is not all about work. Follow Light Goodheart and Wal through their missions and lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light, the younger brother/sister

Light had been alive for a while, one of the perks of being a dragon heir. The Goddess Dragon, Cerridwen, was her mother. A long deceased dragonologist, Harold Goodheart, was her father. This... combination was exceedingly rare. There were very few dragons that could even change their shapes; transform dragons, dragon kings and queens, and, of course, the God and Goddess dragons, Nidhog and Cerridwen. All biological children of dragons had heir magic; more raw than dragon slayer magic, but weaker than real dragon magic. Light and her teammate Wal were on separate sides of the spectrum. They shouldn't work together, but they do. If Light keeps her age and form hidden, it will remain that way.

Makarov Dreyer watched the duo enter the guild. All the guild members turned to the two. A man towered over all of them, being at least 6 ft. The other was a little boy; a tiny little thing with over sized clothes on his tiny frame. The towering man approached the guild master, spiked orange hair brushing his face as he walked. The little white-to-blue haired boy followed him, grinning at everyone. Makarov smiled at the two.  
"Wal and Light. Good to see you two back."  
"Gramps! I learnt a new trick!" the boy explained. Makarov smiled.  
"Well, let's see."  
Light nodded. They closed their eyes, smiling. A colourful magic circle surrounded the child.  
"Antiqua entia lucem da mihi potestatem, et virtutem. Ostende mihi temetipsum terrae vocem meam. Aurelis!"  
A stream of lights erupted from the child's hands, swirling around the room like whispers in the wind. The light slowly died away, leaving Light. They grinned.  
"Am I allowed a lemon crisp?"  
Makarov nodded. Light did a fist pump in the air. Lucy stood up.  
"Wait! Wasn't that an ancient, extinct magic?"  
Light looked at her, lemon crisp in mouth.  
"That was magic that my papa taught me. He called it Celestial Light magic, since it mostly uses lights that the sky uses. Aurelis is the simpler way of putting it. That spell was the spell of power, strength and vision."  
Wal looked at the whole of the guild.  
"Light is special. His abilities are supposed to have been completely gone, yet he uses advanced Aurelis magic, something I haven't seen for well over 200 years-"  
"200?!?"  
"Yes, I have dragon's blood. It allows me to live longer."  
"Yeah, Wal's actually older than Gramps!" Light grinned.  
Wal hit the boy at the back of his head.  
"Ow! Magnus frater! Irrumabo! Heu...."  
"Light, stop speaking a dead language. Don't think I don't understand what you're saying."  
"Malignus..."

Natsu watched the two. Light was eating lemon crisps and Wal was drinking beer. Light put up his hand and Mirajane approached, chuckling.  
"What is it, Light?"  
"Can I have some milk?"  
"Are the crisps too bitter?"  
"Nope! I just like milk. Tastes better than ale."  
Everyone looked at the boy. He smiled. Wal breathed in.  
"Light, you haven't had alcohol."  
"Yeah, I have."  
"No."  
"Yeah.  
"When?"  
"Before I met you."  
Mirajane cleared her throat.  
"My, that was a startling discovery. Um... Wal? Can you... make sure your 'little brother' doesn't drink alcohol?"  
Light snorted and laughed. Everyone looked at him. He looked up.  
"I can't take this anymore! First, Wal calls me a boy and now you guys?"  
"Wait, you aren't?" Wal asked.  
"No!"  
"But..."  
"I'm a girl!" Light laughed. He- She fell off the chair laughing.  
"Deus! Quod hilares!!!"


	2. Wal, the older brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light won't tell anyone anything. What's going on?

Light raced into the building that was falling apart. She started sobbing, realising how lost she was if she found this old, dilapidated house.  
"Quare oh"  
She heard something snap and looked up to see Wal.  
"Light, what are you doing here? It's dangerous."  
"Paenitet..."  
He sighed.  
"Just don't run off again."

The two were leaving the town they were in when Wal looked at Light. She looked tired, unlike a child at her age should. He sighed.  
"What's wrong kid?"  
"Nothing's wrong, inprobus."  
Wal frowned.  
"Now, I really doubt nothing is wrong."  
"What, you finally learnt to read and got a Latin dictionary?"  
Wal growled.  
"Light."  
She turned to him, eyes looking dull, skin pale.  
"I'm tired. I don't want to continue. Will my life just go on?"  
Wal sighed.  
"Light, you're mortal. You can die, just in a long time."  
"Nescio vos iniuriam tibi..."

They arrived at Fairy Tail, Wal looking more concerned at Light. She walked in, drawing the attention of everyone. Makarov raised an eyebrow.  
"Light? How are you running out of magic?"  
Wal turned to Light.  
"Light, is he right?"  
Light looked at both.  
"Nolui dicere."  
"Light, if you run out of magic, which is surprising at all, I need to know. What do you need? I can help you."  
"No, you can't."  
"I can try."  
Light looked at him.  
"I... I... I can't!"

Light was sitting on her own when Wal found her. He was going to approach her when she started mumbling.  
"Nunc tandem amicis. Hoc est quod nolo perdere nos in hac parte. Ira autem universi ceciderunt pugnatores ... Nolo ut essemus quantum distent."  
Wal only caught a little bit, but it made him wonder. Finally? Fighting? He couldn't remember any of that, least of all with Light. He looked over at the child, but she was gone. He sighed and walked over to where she was, sitting down.  
"What aren't you telling me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Latin  
> Quare oh. - Oh why.  
> Paenitet... - I'm sorry...  
> Inprobus. - Jerk.  
> Nescio vos iniuriam tibi... - You have no idea how wrong you are...  
> Nolui dicere. - I didn't want to say.  
> Nunc tandem amicis . Hoc est quod nolo perdere nos in hac parte. Ira autem universi ceciderunt pugnatores ... Nolo ut essemus quantum distent . - We're finally friends. I don't want to ruin this because of what we did in the past. All the fighting... The anger... How far apart we were... I don't want that.


	3. Light, The Deciever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wal goes out in search of Light, only to run into old and new foes.

A young woman sat in a tree, her short hair brushing her face. She opened her eyes, lime green, slitted orbs staring into nothingness. She turned her head to the sound of footsteps. She knew they couldn't be a mortal's; this clearing and tree had been touched by Cerridwen, the goddess dragon in all her magnificent, blinding glory. She looked at the newcomer, a friend of her's. He didn't know that fact. Wal stared blankly at the Goddess Dragon Heir. She smirked.  
"What brings you here, Wallace?"  
"You know why, L. Where is my friend Light?"  
She grinned an unsettling grin, fangs glinting.  
"Why would I know?"  
Wal, angered by her riddles, left the heir. Her smile faded, leaving a small frown.  
"Quare non tibi semper?"

Wal marched through the forest, until he met up with the dragon slayers. He approached them.  
"Have any of you seen Light?"  
Natsu tilted his head, Gajeel spat, clearly annoyed, and Wendy shook her head.  
"No, we haven't."  
They turned to the sound of a monster approaching. It was too late. It attacked them with a feirce verocity. They struggled, slowly succumbing to shock.  
"Lux in caelestibus!" a cry rang out.  
The monster was obliterated, leaving the group unscathed. Before Wal passed out, he saw the figure of L in the past slowly shift into Light.

Wal blinked, staring into wide green eyes. He startled, coliding his head with the other person's.  
"OW! Dura cerebrum! Dura cerebrum!"  
Wal looked at the figure of his friend. Light was groaning about her head. He looked at the others and saw they were okay.  
"Light? What happened?"  
She looked up, wide eyes shining in confusion.  
"I'm just as confused as you are."  
"Are you certain you don't know?"  
"Yeah, I was wandering around and then I saw you lot laying on the ground."  
Wal shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Quare non tibi semper? - Why can't I ever tell you?  
> Lux in caelestibus - Light of the heavenly beings  
> Dura cerebrum - Hard head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's the first chapter of my Fairy Tail fanfic! Here are some translations.
> 
> Latin  
> Antiqua entia lucem da mihi potestatem, et virtutem. Ostende mihi temetipsum terrae vocem meam - Ancient beings of light, grant me your power and strength. Give me the voice of yourself and show me the earth's soul.  
> Magnus frater - Big brother  
> Irrumabo - Fuck  
> Heu - Ow  
> Malignus - Mean  
> Deus - God  
> Quod hilares - That's hilarious


End file.
